miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Tales of Xiongmao 2
Jeszcze większa mieszanka romansu i przygód, Tales of Xiongmao powraca z masą nowych tajemnic do odkrycia! ''Prolog - Butelkowy nokaut Dni mijały, a ja z Jake'iem żyliśmy własnymi życiami. Wszystkie wydarzenia się powtórzyły, lecz oczywiście pomijając chłopaka szerokim łukiem. Do dnia, w którym poprzednio spotkałam Marana zostało sporo czasu. Zupełnie jakbyśmy z Jake'iem się wogóle nie znali. Ze wszystkich sił starałam się nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt, ale nie umiałam, on wydawał się być tak niezwykle daleko, w miejscu, którego nie potrafiłam dosięgnąć. Mimo, że tak naprawdę był tuż przed moim nosem. Tak bardzo chciałam znowu z nim porozmawiać, tak bardzo mi go brakowało. Nie miałam już żadnych pomysłów jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Moja moc również nie mogła pomóc, nadal niezbyt wiedziałam jak ona tak naprawdę działa. Tak wielu rzeczy musiałam się jeszcze dowiedzieć. Postanowiłam za wszelką cenę się nie poddać i jeszcze znaleźć sposób, aby porozmawiać z Jake'iem. Zrzucenie ze stolika obok łóżka wstrętnego budzika swoją irytującą melodią nie dającego człowiekowi spać, szybki prysznic, ubranie się i uczesanie (wszystko, aby wyglądać po ludzku), zejście na śniadanie, zjedzenie go - ogółem codzienna rutyna, wyjście do szkoły (na pieszo oczywiście ze względu na brak Jake'a, a raczej jego skutera). Byłam zdeterminowana. Obiecałam sobie, że dzisiaj do niego zagadam. Mimo bycia kompletnie zaspaną żwawym krokiem wkroczyłam na teren szkoły, a następnie podeszłam pod klasę, gdzie czekała już na mnie Séraphine. - Co ty na to, aby zjeść dzisiaj razem lunch? - zapytała witając się ze mną. - Pewnie, czemu nie - uśmiechnęłam się. Gdy nadeszła pora jedzenia usiadłyśmy razem na ławce na dziedzińcu szkoły. Tego dnia była śliczna pogoda, dlatego też postanowiłyśmy się nią nacieszyć i po szkole wybrać się do parku. No, bo czemu by nie? Podczas, gdy byłyśmy całkowicie pochłonięte rozmową na horyzoncie pojawił się Jake. Kątem oka podejrzałam, w którą zmierza stronę. Szedł ku ławce - i to ławce znajdującej się tuż naprzeciwko nas. W duszy zaczęłam panikować. Nadal z nim nie rozmawiałam. Zdenerwowałam się do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy przestałam słuchać przyjaciółki, która najwyraźniej to spostrzegła. - Pann, wszystko w porządku? - Co? Ach, tak - wymusiłam uśmiech, a moja twarz miała pewnie nie za bardzo przekonujący wyraz. - Napewno? - Tak, tak - nadal kącikiem oka patrzałam w stronę Jake'a. Séraphine spojrzała się na mnie dociekliwie, a następnie dokładnie podążyła niewidzialną drogą, którą przebył mój wzrok, doprowadziła ją do chłopaka. - Kto to? - spytała. - Kto kto? - No on - wskazała lekkim ruchem głowy na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie siedział Jake. - Nie wiem - skłamałam próbując uniknąć tematu, mimo że przeczuwałam, że pomimo wszystko to nie podziała. - Jak to nie wiesz, przecież widzę, że coś jest grane. - To nic takiego - pospiesznie dokończyłam kanapkę oddalając się od ławki. Nie powinnam była uciekać, ale - ugh- nie mam pojęcia co robić. Moja przyjaciółka już o nic później nie pytała. Lekcje minęły w spokoju, a my po szkole, tak jak ustaliłyśmy, poszłyśmy do parku, gdzie spędziłyśmy całe popołudnie. Wracałam do domu, gdy było już ciemno. No i oczywiście wyszło tak, że nie porozmawiałam z Jake'iem. Przyznam, że boję się być sama na dworze wieczorem, dlatego też starałam się wybrać najkrótszą drogę do domu. Nagle usłyszałam kroki za sobą. To niby coś normalnego, że ktoś sobie mógł jedynie iść, ale nadal się bałam. Zatrzymałam się dla pewności i miałam zamiar poczekać aż ten ktoś mnie minie, lecz kroki ustały. Ruszyłam ponownie i znowu je usłyszałam. Po raz kolejny stanęłam i sięgnęłam do swojego plecaka. Wzięłam butelkę z wodą i niewiadomo czemu, ale coś mnie tknęło i rzuciłam ją za siebie z zamiarem trafienia w tego kogoś. Do moich uszu dotarł jęk, trafiłam. Nie wiedząc co robić pobiegłam ukryć się za najbliższe drzewo i pozostało mi jedynie modlić się o przeżycie. Serce biło mi jak szalone. Ajć, było trzeba nie rzucać tą butelką i poprostu popędzić do domu ile sił w nogach. Cóż, przynajmniej spowolniłam możliwe zagrożenie... No, ale co z tego skoro utknęłam teraz za tym drzewem i jeśli się pokażę to już po mnie! Kucnęłam i skuliłam się. "Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze" podnosiłam się na duchu w myślach. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam szelest trawy. Ten ktoś się zbliżał. Byłam już bliska płaczu, cała się trzęsłam, gdy nagle... Nagle usłyszałam blisko siebie łagodny głos, dobrze go znałam. Tak, jak już się domyśliłam moim oczom ukazał się Jake. - Często rzucasz tak butelkami w ludzi? To jakiś nowy sposób zaczynania rozmowy? - Nie, ja... - odruchowo, gwałtownie ukłoniłam się na znak przeprosin. Nie do wiary, czy to jakiś znak z góry? Czemu akurat on? W dodatku zaatakowałam go butelką, ga~h, jaki straszny wstyd. - Ja tylko... - Hmm? - Poprostu myślałam, że jakiś morderca za mną idzie, czy... coś - spuściłam głowę na dół, aby nie było widać obecnego na mojej twarzy zażenowania. - Morderca? - chłopak roześmiał się na cały głos. - Co to za pomysły? - ciągle milczałam. - Wiesz co, wydajesz się być całkiem intrygującą osobą. - Ach tak? - na chwilę zapanowała cisza. - Tak wogóle to czemu za mną szedłeś? - Widziałem cię kilka razy w szkole, potem przechodziłem obok parku, gdy z niego wychodziłaś, a że szedłem w tą samą stronę co ty i nie miałem nic ciekawszego do roboty zacząłem za tobą iść. Powiedzmy, że to z czystych nudów. - Rozumiem... - zmieszana odpowiedziałam - Ogólnie to jestem Jake - uścisnął moją dłoń z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Głuptas, przecież wiem jak się nazywasz. - Umm... Pann - lekko odwzajemniłam uścisk. Czułam, że zaczyna się coś nowego. Rozdział 1 - Planetarium i Hento W dobrym humorze wparowałam do klasy. Przywitałam się ze wszystkimi i usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Wypakowałam się, a następnie pochyliłam nad notesem, w którym obecnie trwało tworzenie przeze mnie nowego rysunku. Był to pejzaż gór. Nadzwyczaj dobrze mi wychodził. Pokryte śniegiem, sięgające chmur szczyty, w oddali wyraźnie górowały nad wszystkim. U podnóża płynęła rzeka, natomiast wokół niej znajdował się las, którego zieleń uzupełniały kolorowe kwiaty na pobliskiej łące. Wszystko to rozświetlały promienie słońca. Zupełne przeciwieństwo pogody w Paryżu - obecnie padało tak, jakby już nigdy miało nie przestać, niebo było zachmurzone i prawie że każdy dzień był szary i ponury - przygnębiająco. Pochłonięta czynnością nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Jake. Stanął nade mną i przyglądał się mojej pracy dopóki nie oderwałam się od kartki i go nie spostrzegłam. Podnosząc wzrok poza chłopakiem zobaczyłam także pełno oczu skierowanych na mnie. - Hej... - niepewnie się przywitałam będąc lekko skrępowana wzrokiem wszystkich. - Hej - uśmiechnął się Jake. - Rysujesz? - Taaa - przytaknęłam. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się co tu robię, poczekaj, już ci tłumaczę - chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś ulotkę. - Wpadłem na pomysł, w zamian za znokautowanie mnie butelką wybierzesz się ze mną do tego miejsca - wskazał na kartkę papieru. Doczytałam, że to planetarium. - No, ale po co? - Tak poprostu. Zaciekawiłaś mnie i chciałbym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić - twarz Jake'a wręcz promieniała. - Ach tak - powiedziałam ukrywając w duszy ucieszność z zaproszenia. - To co ty na to? - ...Zgoda - słysząc moją odpowiedź chłopak zdawał się poczuć ulgę, że nie odrzuciłam jego propozycji. Nadszedł dzień spotkania. Wstałam wyjątkowo wcześnie, ponieważ nieco się denerwowałam. Gotowa wyszłam z domu i pokierowałam się w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Nie minęło pół godziny, a już znalazłam się w centrum miasta. Przeszłam ostrożnie przez ulicę i poprawiając swoją torebkę usiadłam na najbliższą ławkę na miejscu spotkania. Jake'a jeszcze nie było, ale nie czekałam zbyt długo, ponieważ krótką chwilę potem się zjawił. - Długo czekałaś? - zapytał się lekko zdyszany. Pewnie na prawdę zależało mu na tym, żeby się nie spóźnić. Starał się sprawiać wrażenie punktualnego. Mimo to, cóż, nie zawsze mu wychodziło. - Nie. Dopiero co przyszłam. - To dobrze - chłopak odetchnął po czym usadowił się obok mnie. - Dasz mi chwilę? Wysportowany to ja zbytnio nie jestem. - Pewnie - zaśmiałam się. Po około 5 minutach odpoczynku i luźnej rozmowy wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w kierunku planetarium. U celu kupiliśmy bilety, a następnie znaleźliśmy się w odpowiedniej sali, gdzie rozpoczął się pierwszy seans. Światła zgasły, natomiast sufit swoim blaskiem rozświetliły gwiazdy. Nigdy jakoś nie interesowałam się kosmosem, więc miło było dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego. Na moment w pomieszczeniu zapanowała głęboka cisza. Podziwialiśmy różne konstylacje. Tak mnie to wszystko wciągnęło, że nie pomyślałam, aby spojrzeć na Jake'a aż do chwili kiedy nie poczułam napierania na swoim ramieniu. Oderwałam wzrok od sufitu i spojrzałam w prawo, gdzie ujrzałam na sobie osuniętą głowę Jake'a. Najwidoczniej warunki tak mu sprzyjały, że zasnął. Zachciało mi się śmiać, w sumie nie wiem czemu. Z trudem się powstrzymywałam, aby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Skrępowana ciężarem głowy chłopaka na ramieniu delikatnie osunęłam się, aby przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję i tym samym nie obudzić Jake'a. Uśmiechnęłam się na widok jego śpiącej twarzy po czym spowrotem wbiłam wzrok w sufit. Po krótkim czasie seans się zakończył, a mój towarzysz nadal pogrążony był w śnie. Szturchłam go raz i drugi, i trzeci - nadal nic. Postanowiłam więc, że poprostu wstanę, najwyżej uderzy o coś głową, ale przynajmniej się obudzi. Tak, jak sądziłam podziałało. - Wstawaj śpiochu, jeszcze nas tu zamkną. - Co? Ach... - rozkojarzony chłopak rozejrzał się wokół. Nagle najwyraźniej uświadomił sobie gdzie jest i zerwał się na równe nogi. - Przepraszam - powiedział lekko zawstydzony drapiąc się przy tym po szyi. - Nic nie szkodzi - posłałam mu uśmiech. - A więc chodźmy. Poszliśmy na jeszcze jeden seans, a następnie udaliśmy się do pobliskiego centrum handlowego, aby coś zjeść. Weszliśmy do ogromnego budynku. Przed naszymi oczami ukazało się bardzo dużo przeróżnych sklepów, natomiast nad nami wznosiło się jeszcze kilka innych, równie wielkich, pięter. Spojrzeliśmy na mapę umieszczoną tuż przy wejściu. Pokierowaliśmy się odpowiednią drogą do kawiarni. Na miejscu zamówiliśmy jedzenie i coś do picia. Czas czekania spędziliśmy na omówieniu naszych wrażeń po planetarium. - Idę na chwilę do łazienki. Za chwilę wrócę - zakomunikował Jake, gdy kończyliśmy już swój posiłek. - Okej - odpowiedziałam, lecz ta chwila trwała znaczniej dłużej niż się spodziewałam, a ze względu, że zaczęłam się martwić wyszłam go poszukać. Przeszłam wokół każdego piętra i rozejrzałam się przy wszystkich łazienkach, ale nie mogłam go znaleźć. Ruchomymi schodami zjechałam na sam dół i bezsilna usiadłam na wolnej ławce. W pewnym momencie za sobą usłyszałam głos, który skądś znałam. - Panncik? - tylko jedna osoba tak mnie nazywała. Odwróciłam się i tak, jak już zdążyłam się domyślić, ujrzałam wysokiego chłopaka o kruczoczarnych niesfornie układających się włosach i ciemnych podkreślonych długimi rzęsami oczach. Uśmiechał się uroczo pokazując swoje perlistobiałe zęby. Mimo, że bardzo zmienił się od kiedy ostatnio go widziałam poznałam go odrazu. - Hento! - moja twarz rozpromieniała. Rozdział 2 - Zawroty głowy - Hento! - moja twarz rozpromieniała. Rzuciłam się z serdecznym uściskiem na chłopaka. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Przyleciałem do szkoły aktorskiej. - Ach tak - zagarnęłam za ucho spadające mi na twarz włosy. - Więc jednak chcesz być aktorem? - Tak - zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo. - Rozumiem. Będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki i mocno wspierać. Napewno będziesz wspaniałym aktorem! - uśmiechnęłam się serdecznie. - Będę zaszczycony - pokłonił się nieco. - A jak tam u ciebie? - zapytał zwinnie unikając niezręcznej ciszy. - Trochę spraw na głowie - w myślach pojawiło mi się to całe zamieszanie z czasem. - ale to raczej nic szczególnego - powoli wypuściłam z siebie powietrze. - Wiesz już kim chcesz zostać? - Hmmm - zamyśliłam się na moment. - Nie. Żadnych pomysłów co do tego. Najwyżej skończę jako zwykła sprzątaczka czy coś. - Nie mów tak. Praca jako sprzątaczka nie musi być aż taka zła. Zawsze może ci się trafić do sprzątania apartament jakiejś strasznie wielkiej gwiazdy. - Tsa, wielki optymista się znalazł. Po prostu chciałabym już wiedzieć kim zostać w przyszłości, skończyć szkołę i znaleźć wymarzoną pracę - zupełnie tak, jak ty. - Oj, nie marudź. Starość nie radość. Jeszcze będziesz chciała wrócić do szkoły, zobaczysz. - Starość? - wybuchłam śmiechem. - Przecież jesteś zaledwie 4 lata starszy ode mnie. - No tak, ale nie łap mnie, proszę, za słowa. - Okej, okej. - Może nie będziemy tak tu stać, co powiesz na herbatę? Ja stawiam. - Och, jasne, tylko... - zaczęłam się rozglądać szukając wzrokiem Jake'a, gdy nagle właśnie jego ujrzałam na horyzoncie. - Jake! - zawołałam podskakując na palcach i machając ręką, ponieważ tłum mnie zasłaniał tak, że ledwo było mnie dostrzec. Chłopak po zauważeniu mnie przecisnął się pomiędzy ludźmi i wreszcie znowu byliśmy razem. - Gdzieś ty była? - zwrócił się z oburzeniem, w którym można było wyczuć lekkie zmartwienie. - Długo nie wracałeś i postanowiłam cię poszukać, no i tak jakoś wyszło. - Ech, dobra, w końcu nic takiego się nie stało - odpowiedział, po czym skierował wzrok na znajdującego się obok mnie Hento. - A któż to? - Ach, to jest Hento, mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Przez spory czas, gdy mieszkałam w Chinach, był moim sąsiadem, ale kilka lat temu wyprowadził się do innego miasta. Teraz przyleciał do Paryża, aby zostać aktorem, czy to nie wspaniałe? - tłumaczyłam z ekscytacją wynikającą z tego, że mogłam zapoznać ze sobą dwie tak bliskie mi osoby. - Hmm - Jake z niewielkim naburmuszeniem na twarzy zbadał chłopaka wzrokiem od góry do dołu. - Miło mi, jestem Jake - powiedział jakby z niechęcią. - Mi również miło - Hento uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Właśnie proponowałem Pann, żebyśmy poszli na herbatę, chodźmy we trójkę - Jake zawahał się na moment, a następnie jedynie przytaknął głową. Gdy po miło spędzonym czasie wyszliśmy z centrum było już późne popołudnie. Pożegnaliśmy się z Hento i udaliśmy się w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. - Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu dzisiaj przyszłam, dziękuję za zaproszenie - zwróciłam się do chłopaka stojącego obok mnie. Z ust wyleciała mi para, bo było dosyć chłodno, a w dodatku zaczął kropić deszcz. Potarłam dłonie, aby trochę je ogrzać. - Daj - odezwał się Jake. - Hm? - nie wiedziałam o co mu chodziło. - Rękę. - Rękę? Ale po co? - Poprostu daj - wyciągnęłam dłoń, którą po chwili złapał mój towarzysz i razem ze swoją włożył do własnej kieszeni. - C-co ty robisz? - zapytałam lekko zawstydzona. - Zimno jest, a ty nie masz nawet jakichkolwiek kieszeni, więc pożyczam ci moją - oznajmił, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ledwo zauważalny rumieniec. - Ach, n-no dobrze - czułam jakby moja twarz płonęła. Odwróciłam wzrok, aby ukryć zdenerwowanie. Po chwili usłyszałam ciche jęknięcie. Spojrzałam na Jake'a - trzymał się za głowę i trochę chwiał. - Jake? Co się dzieje? - spytałam zaniepokojona. - Nic, nic, chwilowy zawrót głowy. - Jesteś pewny? - Tak, nie martw się - powiedział, ale jak miałam się nie martwić, tym bardziej, że po chwili prawie nie mógł ustać na nogach. - Lepiej usiądź na ławkę - poradziłam mu. Zanim przyjechał nasz autobus chłopakowi zdążył przejść ból, lecz nie ukrywam, że było to niepokojące. Dla pewności odprowadziłam go pod same drzwi, w których w pewnym momencie stanęła mama Jake'a. Zaprosiła mnie do środka. Zgodziłam się, bo nie widziałam przeszkód, aby odmówić. Razem z chłopakiem usiedliśmy w salonie. - Napewno nic ci nie jest? - nadal niespokojna zwróciłam się z pytaniem. - Wszystko w porządku. - Skoro tak mówisz - westchnęłam i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Było to przestronne, dobrze oświetlone, ze względu na okna, pomieszczenie. Skromny wystrój sprawiał przytulny nastrój. Przed kilkuosobową kanapą, na której się usadowiliśmy, stał mały, okrągły, szklany stolik, a na nim niewielki wazon z pięknymi liliami, spostrzegłam też kilka magazynów, między innymi ogrodniczy i bodajże modowy. Naprzeciwko miejsca do siedzenia znajdował się telewizor - niezbyt duży i niezbyt mały, taki w sam raz. Nad nim, na beżowej ścianie, wisiała półka z książkami, a tuż obok niej zegar koloru szarego, aktualnie wybijający godzinę 18:27. Po lewej, obok wejścia do pokoju, zajmowała miejsce komoda połączona z dużych rozmiarów lustrem. Było na niej kilka albumów oraz ramek ze zdjęciami. Na prawo stała dosyć wysoka lampa, a przy niej kominek. Koło niego dwa fotele i trochę dalej, niewielkich rozmiarów regał, a na nim różne ozdoby dodające uroku pokojowi. Do tego wszystkiego dochodził włochaty biały dywan na wyłożonej jasnymi panelami podłodze, bladobeżowe zasłony i dwa obrazy, przedstawiające zachwycające krajobrazy lasów, na wolnych miejscach na ścianie. - Pann, może zostaniesz na noc? Strasznie się rozpadało i niedługo zacznie się robić ciemno. Co ty na to? - mama Jake'a pojawiła się w progu drzwi. - Jeśli to nie kłopot... - Oczywiście, że nie! - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. - A co z ciocią, zgodzi się? - zapytałam wahając się. - Już do niej napisałam, pozwoliła. - Och, to dobrze. - W łazience na pralce położyłam ci piżamę. Myślę, że powinna ci pasować. Hmm... - zawiesiła się na moment. - Ach! No tak. Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia? - Nie trzeba, nie jestem głodna. - No to ja idę na górę, bo muszę jeszcze kilka rzeczy do pracy powypełniać, tylko nie siedźcie do poźna - obdarzyła mnie dużym uśmiechem. Ponownie zostaliśmy we dwójkę - tak jakby, bo Jake nie odzywał się już od jakichś 15 minut i miałam wrażenie, że tak na prawdę siedzę na tej kanapie sama. - Jesteś pewny, że głowa już nie boli? - postanowiłam przerwać milczenie. - Powiedziałem przecież już ci, że tak. Ile razy będziesz się jeszcze o to pytać? - chłopak odpowiedział otwierając oczy, które miał od pewnego czasu przymknęte. - To było takie nagłe i się po prostu wystraszyłam. - Nic mi nie jest, spokojnie. - Ok... Chłopak wydawał się chcieć coś powiedzieć, ale jeszcze chwilę nic nie mówił. W pewnym momencie zaczął: - Wiesz co, myślę, że muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. - Hm? - To może wydawać się trochę dziwne, ale podczas tego zawrotu głowy widziałem jakieś scenki. - Scenki? - Dokładnie. Byłaś tam też ty. Najpierw zobaczyłem jak siedzieliśmy nad jakąś książką, nie mam pojęcia jaką, w pomieszczeniu, którego raczej nie kojarzę, lecz czułem pewną więź z nim. Miałem jakby deja vu. W międzyczasie ujrzałem również gdzieś, najprawdopodobniej nieznaną mi, dziewczynę o blond włosach w odcieniu karmelu. Jej rysy twarzy nie były zbyt wyraźne, dlatego nie miałem możliwości bardziej się jej przyjrzeć. Potem pojawiłaś się znowu. Siedziałem pod czymś w stylu ściany, muru. Padał gęsty deszcz, a ty znajdowałaś się kilka metrów ode mnie - Jake przestał na chwilę opowiadać. Zawahał się. - Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy, prawda? - T-tak, nigdy... - odpowiedziałam tak, ponieważ uznałam, że to jeszcze nieodpowiedni moment, aby mu powiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Z ciężkim sercem, ale to zrobiłam. - O co chodzi? Nie wyglądasz dobrze - najwyraźniej było po mnie widać, bardziej niż myślałam, zszokowanie po tym, co właśnie usłyszałam. Szczerze to gdzieś głęboko w duszy pojawiła się u mnie odrobina nadziei, że mogę to wszystko naprawić. - To nic. Jestem poprostu zmęczona. Pójdę do łazienki się przebrać w piżamę - pokierowałam się w kierunku drzwi. - Okej - Jake odpowiedział nieco zdezorientowany. Weszłam do pomieszczenia, przekluczyłam drzwi i bezsilnie opadłam na podłogę. Nagle złapałam doła. Coś mnie kuło w sercu. Kilkukrotnie głęboko westchnęłam i powolnie wstałam, aby zacząć się przebierać. Następnie wyszłam z łazienki, a tuż po otworzeniu drzwi ujrzałam Jake'a. - Dłuższą chwilę nie wychodziłaś, więc zastanawiałem się, czy wszystko w porządku - byłam wcześniej tak pochłonięta myślami, że nawet nie zorientowałam się ile czasu tam spędziłam. - Wszystko ok - uspokoiłam chłopaka. Wróciliśmy do salonu i usiedliśmy na kanapie. Ponownie zapanowała grobowa cisza przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara. - Chcesz już spać? Pokażę ci, gdzie jest pokój gościnny - nagle odezwał się Jake. - Nie, jakoś nie jestem jeszcze śpiąca. - To co powiesz na jakiś film? - zapodał pomysł. - Może być, ale ty wybierz jaki. Błagam, tylko nie horror - chłopak się roześmiał. - Okej. Rozdział 3 - Koncert Siedzenie nad filmem i równoczesne objadanie się przekąskami z Jake'em do późna poskutkowało tym, że pospaliśmy sobie do południa, więc do domu wróciłam dopiero grubo po 14. Początkowo padłam plackiem na swoje łóżko, które nigdy nie zawodziło mnie pod względem wygodności i wlepiłam wzrok w mój jakże interesujący śnieżnobiały sufit. Zaczęłam rozmyślać, co pożytecznego mogłabym zrobić, aby przynajmniej trochę nie zmarnować tego dnia. Leżałam przez dłuższą chwilę, ale jak na złość nic nie chciało mi przyjść do głowy. Przekręciłam się na bok w celu sięgnięcia po telefon, leżący na etażarce obok, z zamiarem sprawdzenia, co słychać w mediach społecznościowych. Odblokowałam urządzenie, czemu towarzyszył cichy dźwięk miauknięcia - Séraphine bawiła się raz moim telefonem i znalazła aplikację z dziwnymi dźwiękami, które można sobie ustawić do blokady, więc ustawiła mi miauknięcie mówiąc, że jest urocze i do mnie pasuje, bo ja też jestem urocza. Dopowiedziała potem jeszcze, że ustawiłaby coś z pandą, bo jednak bardziej by pasowała, ale takiej nie znalazła. Gdy miałam już klikać na ikonkę instagrama przyszło do mnie powiadomienie o wiadomości. Oho, o wilku mowa. '''thebestpakeshipper' pilne 14:41 wyświetlono jesteś potrzebna 14:41 wyświetlono jestem przed szkołą 14:41 wyświetlono przybywaj szybko 14:42 wyświetlono yourcutepanda co się dzieje? 14:42 wyświetlono h''alo?'' 14:42 wyświetlono dobra, nieważne, zaraz tam będę 14:43 wyświetlono Tak więc, leniwo wstałam, następnie nałożyłam na siebie pierwszą lepszą bluzę, wzięłam swoją torebkę na ramię i wyszłam z domu. - O co chodzi? -zaczęłam stając naprzeciwko przyjaciółki, która roztaczała aurę jakby miała mnie zaraz ze zniecierpliwienia zabić, mimo że pojawiłam się na miejscu bardzo szybko. - Pożar, powódź, trzęsienie ziemi, inwazja zombie czy kosmitów? - dziewczyna prychnęła dając mi do zrozumienia, że mój przeciętny żarcik nie brzmiał tak dobrze, jak słyszałam go we własnej głowie. - Nic z tych rzeczy - pokręciła głową zaprzeczając. - Spójrz tam - na jej twarzy wymalował się tajemniczy uśmieszek, wskazała palcem za siebie, gdzie stał czarny mini bus, a właśnie w tej chwili wyszli z niego członkowie mojego ukochanego zespołu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Chyba sobie żartujesz - stałam z otwartymi ustami i mrugałam nie dowierzając. - Zaskoczona? - zapytała się Séraphine dumna z siebie. - I to jak! - stałam sztywno i w pewnej chwili nawet potarłam oczy, aby upewnić się, że nic mi się nie przywidziało. - Możesz mnie uszczypnąć? Chcę mieć pewność, że to nie sen. - Ale po co tu kogokolwiek szczypać! - zaśmiała się. - To jak najbardziej rzeczywistość. - Normalnie nie wierzę. - To uwierz - moja przyjaciółka szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Chodź - pociągnęła mnie za sobą. - Czekaj, czekaj, ale gdzie idziemy? - usiłowałam dostosować swoje tępo do tępa Séraphine, ale nie udawało mi się to, bo dziewczyna umiała najwyraźniej chodzić szybciej niż mogłabym sobie wyobrazić. - Jak to gdzie? Przywitać się z owymi panami. - O nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie - spanikowałam i zaczęłam próbować się wyrwać spod uścisku przyjaciółki. - Ja nigdzie nie idę. Stój, Séraphine, puszczaj - stawiałam się. Miałam przeczucie, że zaraz umrę, a nawet nie miałam odłożone na trumnę. Miejmy nadzieję, że ciocia ma na tyle dużo pieniędzy, żeby zainwestować w jakąś ładną dla mnie. Najlepiej różową. Tak, rożowa trumna byłaby idealna. Ale nie powinnam była myśleć teraz o kolorze trumny, bo to akurat nie był mój największy problem w obecnej chwili. Zaczęłam krzyczeć wewnętrznie, bo Serek nie zamierzała mi odpuścić, a zbliżałyśmy się do muzyków niebezpiecznie szybko. Nie da się opisać tego, jak wielki zawał przeżywałam, gdy w pewnym momencie stanęłam twarzą twarz z moim ulubionym członkiem zespołu. Séraphine się nie cackała. Wysoki młody mężczyzna o pięknych, błękitnych oczach, w których chętna byłabym się utopić, posłał mi szeroki, idealnie biały uśmiech. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nadal umiem oddychać, bo chyba zapomniałam jak to się robi. - Ummm... - stałam jak wryta nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Miło mi - zaczął chłopak. - Miło mi też, yyyyy, to znaczy, mi miło, to znaczy... Mi też miło - uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo. Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Spojrzałam kątem oka na swoją przyjaciółkę, najwyraźniej właśnie świetnie się bawiła i miała niezły ubaw z mojego jąkania. Posłałam jej morderczy wzrok, który sprawił, że aż drgnęła. - Muszę przyznać, że masz na prawdę wspaniałą przyjaciółkę. Zaprosiła nas tutaj i powiedziała, że za wszelką cenę musimy wpaść, bo nas uwielbiasz. Była tak przekonująca, że oto jesteśmy - odwróciłam głowę w kierunku Séraphine, a ta puściła do mnie oczko. Muszę przyznać, że byłam pod wrażeniem, że to zrobiła. - Wybacz mi, ale muszę już iść, aby przygotować się do koncertu. - Do koncertu? - zwróciłam się zaciekawiona. - Tak, gramy dzisiaj wieczorem, o 20, tu w szkole -szatyn obdarzył mnie uśmiechem już chyba setny raz. - Oczywiście nie ma opcji, żebyś nie przyszła. Tak więc idę. Do zobaczenia - pomachał mi odchodząc. Moja towarzyszka zmaterializowała się obok mnie i szczerzyła się dumna z siebie, a ja obecnie byłam zapowietrzona i nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. - I co? Prawda, że jestem niesamowita? - Seruuuuś - otrząsnęłam się i rzuciłam się dziewczynie w ramiona. - Oczywiście, że jesteś! - po tym wszystkim jednocześnie się trzęsłam i uśmiechałam jak głupia. - No to teraz pozostał jeszcze tylko jeden punkt mojego planu. - Co masz na myśli? - odkleiłam się od niej. Séraphine sięgnęła do kieszeni mojej bluzy po mój telefon, odblokowała go i po chwili wystawiła go mi prosto przed twarz. Na ekranie ujrzałam czat z Jake'em. - Powinnaś teraz napisać do Jake'a i zaprosić go na wspólny wypad na ten koncert. - Co. - To, co usłyszałaś - przybliżyła rękę z telefonem jeszcze bliżej mojej twarzy prawie nim ją miażdżąc. - Dawaj. - Nie dam rady. Od wczoraj spędziliśmy razem wystarczająco dużo czasu. Będę się jedynie narzucać. - Jestem pewna, że nie będziesz. Tak łatwo się nie wymigasz - odpowiedziała, podała mi telefon i stała czekając aż zacznę pisać wiadomość do chłopaka. Gapiłam się przez moment na klawiaturę. - Ale ja nie wiem co napisać - powiedziałam. - 'Hejka, Jakey. Najlepsza psiapsi na świecie o imieniu Séraphine załatwiła mi koncert mojego ulubionego zespołu. Chodźmy tam razem!'. Proste? Proste. - Jakey? - moja twarz nabrała pytającego wyrazu. - Tak. Urocze zdrobienie, co nie? - jedynie potrząsnęłam głową, bo nie umiałam zaprzeczyć. - Nawet jeśli to proste to serio nie chcę tego robić. - To ja to zrobię - przyjaciółka wzięła ode mnie telefon i zaczęła coś na nim stukać - poczułam niepokój. - Nie, dobra, lepiej będzie jak ja napiszę. - No i spoko - podała mi urządzenie, a w tej samej chwili, w której je chwyciłam poczułam wibracje. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, następnie na Séraphine. - To Jake... - Prze-zna-cze-nie - podeśmiała się dziewczyna. - Odbieraj! Przyjęłam połączenie i usłyszałam głos Jake'a. - Halo? - Hej, Pann! Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam. - Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu dzwonisz? - Ach, Séraphine powiedziała mi, że mam do ciebie o tej godzinie zadzwonić. Myślałem, że o tym wiesz. - Och, tak, tak, wiem - skłamałam. Spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę, która obecnie wpatrywała się w niebo i chyba wyczuła mój wzrok na sobie, bo oderwała się od podziwiania chmur i zaczęła podpowiadać mi mimiką twarzy, żebym nie zapomniała zaprosić Jake'a na koncert. - Ymmm, mogę się o coś zapytać? - Pewnie. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zebrałam w sobie odwagę. - Więc tak wyszło, że Séraphine załatwiła koncert mojego ulubionego zespołu w naszej szkole dzisiaj wieczorem. No i ten, chciałam się zapytać czy chciałbyś pójść na niego ze mną - udało się. Powiedziałam to. - Są świetni! Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz - dodałam szybko. - Hmm... Brzmi kusząco, chętnie - odpowiedział chłopak. Raczej nie potrzebował długo myśleć nad decyzją. To chyba dobrze, oszczędził mi odrobiny stresu. Wymieniliśmy ze sobą jeszcze kilka zdań, a następnie pożegnaliśmy się. - Przeznaczenie, powiadasz? - zwróciłam się do Séraphine chowając telefon do kieszeni. - No tak - zaśmiała się. - Jeszcze kiedyś będziesz mi dziękować. - Nie wątpię. Udałyśmy się do Marinette, aby potem pójść z nią na niewielkie zakupy. Uznałyśmy, że najlepiej pomoże mi z dobraniem ubrania na moją 'randkę'. Wybieranie owego stroju zajęło nam dłużej niż przewidywałyśmy, ale ostatecznie w końcu wyszłyśmy z galerii z bardzo ładną kreacją. Kolejnym przystankiem był mój dom. Usiadłam na ziemi opierając się o łóżko, a Mari z Séraphine zaczęły rozkładać na podłodze różne kosmetyki, nie tylko do twarzy, ale też do włosów. Uznały, że skoro mam wyglądać nieziemsko to tyczy się to również włosów, które na co dzień żyją własnym życiem i nie staram się ich jakoś ładniej układać. Zaczęłyśmy od maseczki. Potem ciocia kupiła akurat dużo krakersów i uznała, że możemy wziąć ich tyle, ile chcemy, a skoro my kochamy krakersy to zjadłyśmy ich sporo. Po przerwie na przekąskę, moje przyjaciółki wzięły się za zrobienie mi makijażu. Nie był zbytnio mocny, w zasadzie to jedyną bardziej widoczną rzeczą był tusz do rzęs i pomadka w kolorze delikatnego różu nieco podchodzącego pod czerwień. Nie wiem, nie znam się na kolorach, pomadek szczególnie. Dziewczyny magicznie sprawiły, że moja twarz nabrała kolorów i wyglądała lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Następnie przyszła pora na fryzurę. Marinette manewrowała sprawnie lodówką tworząc na mojej głowie delikatne loki. Zadbała o to, aby każdy kosmyk wyglądał idealnie. Potem zaopiekowała się moją grzywką, przeczesała ją kilkukrotnie i nadała wszystkim włosom własne miejsce. Pozostało jeszcze tylko ubranie. Przebrałam się i po chwili zaprezentowałam się dziewczynom w uroczo wyglądającym białym sweterku włożonym z przodu w spódniczkę, tak zwaną 'tennis skirt', w odcieniu pudrowego różu i w zwykłych białych trampkach. Cały strój uzupełniały lekko wyższe skarpetki w tym samym kolorze co buty, jasnobrązowa, niewielka torebka na ramię i przyozdabiająca moją głowę luźna czapka kolorystycznie dopasowana do spódniczki i bardzo ładnie podkreślająca loki. Całość mogła wyglądać zbyt prosto i nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale do mnie pasowała i byłam zadowolona. Na koniec tylko kilka poprawek i wyglądałam perfekcyjnie. Spojrzałyśmy na zegarek - wybijał godzinę 18:12. Zostało jeszcze dosyć czasu, więc zajęłyśmy się obmawianiem tego, jak mam zachować się w danych sytuacjach podczas spotkania, tak dla bezpieczeństwa, żeby nie było jakiejś wtopy, i robieniem innych mniej ważnych rzeczy. Gdy nadeszła 19:25 w domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Marinette i Séraphine zatrzymały mnie na górze mówiąc, że weźmiemy Jake'a z zaskoczenia, tak więc czekałam na szczycie schodów aż zostanę zawołana. Gdy usłyszałam, jak Mari mnie woła, powoli zeszłam na dół. Stanęłam naprzeciw Jake'a, który zaczął patrzeć się na mnie jakby znajdowała się przed nim obca osoba. - Hej? - postanowiłam się przywitać miłym tonem, lecz wyszło z tego pytanie. - Ach, cześć - otrząsnął się chłopak i mnie powitał. - Wyglądasz... tak inaczej - zaśmiał się lekko. - Prawie cię nie poznałem - podrapał się po karku krążąc wzrokiem po suficie. - Ja siebie też nie poznałam, gdy zobaczyłam w lustrze co zdziałały Marinette i Séraphine - uśmiechnęłam się kierując spojrzenie na przyjaciółki. - Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie - po Jake'u widać było skrępowanie. Nastała cisza, którą przerwała Serek poprawiając mi ostatni raz spódniczkę, wypychając nas na zewnątrz i zamykając za nami drzwi życząc nam dobrej zabawy. Obydwoje zaczęliśmy iść nieśpiesznie. Nasza rozmowa głównie polegała na rozmawianiu o przebiegu dnia, trochę o zespole, na który koncert właśnie podążaliśmy i o innych mało ciekawych rzeczach. Natomiast w chwilach, w których nikt nie wiedział jak podtrzymać rozmowę, podziwialiśmy w milczeniu gwieździste niebo nad nami. Po niedługim czasie dotarliśmy do szkoły. Coraz więcej ludzi zaczęło się schodzić, więc uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy szybko zająć jak najlepsze miejsca. W ten właśnie sposób wylądowałam niemalże pod sceną. Po krótkim wyczekiwaniu koncert się zaczął, a ja utonęłam w szczęściu i dałam się ponieść emocjom, lecz nie całkowicie, ponieważ byłam w stanie zauważyć to, jak Jake momentami chroni drobną mnie własnym ciałem przed szalejącym i napierającym od tyłu, przepychającym się tłumem oraz to, jak czasami spoglądał na mnie w sposób, który raczej nie był zwyczajny, niestety nie mogłam rozszyfrować jaki był to sposób, ponieważ nie widziałam jego oczu, lecz mimo to czułam jakby łączyła nas jakaś magiczna więź. To było niezwykłe, na prawdę dziwne uczucie. Zamyśliłam się na trochę, a gdy już się otrząsnęłam spostrzegłam, że nigdzie nie ma Jake'a. Zawahałam się niezbyt wiedząc co robić. Po chwili zaczęłam przeciskać się pomiędzy ludźmi aż na sam koniec sali, jeszcze chwilę dokładnie się rozejrzałam w poszukiwaniu mojego towarzysza, a następnie wyszłam przed szkołę, co poskutkowało tym, że przeszły mnie okropne dreszcze, ponieważ było strasznie zimno, a ja nie wpadłam na to, aby wziąć ze sobą jakąś bluzę. Przyznam, że szkoda było mi wychodzić z koncertu, ale jednak znalezienie Jake'a było dla mnie w tamtej chwili ważniejsze. Spojrzałam we wszystkie strony, ale nigdzie go nie widziałam. Obeszłam szkołę, też nic. Telefonu również nie odbierał. Zaczęłam lekko się niepokoić. Wróciłam do szkoły, sprawdziłam łazienki, kilka klas, ale ani śladu po Jake'u. Dążyłam korytarzem myśląc nad tym, gdzie mogłabym go jeszcze poszukać, gdy nagle kątem oka ujrzałam, przebiegającą na prawo ode mnie, niezwykle znajomą mi postać. Poszłam prędko jej śladem, a gdy minęłam róg i skręciłam moim oczom ukazała się niska dziewczynka. - Mi? - natomiast za chwilę z pomieszczenia znajdującego się niedaleko mnie wyszła kolejna osoba, nad którą zobaczyłam nieprzytomnego, lewitującego Jake'a. - Hugo? Oboje spojrzeli się na mnie, mała miała w oczach łzy, natomiast wzrok chłopaka był niezwykle pusty i zimny, tak jakby to nie był on. Stałam i nie miałam pojęcia jak zareagować. _____________ jeśli ktoś nie pamięta kim są Hugo i Mi zapraszam do pierwszej części Tales of Xiongmao, rozdział 16: pokomplikowanie - część 2! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania